codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Routine
Routine is the 22nd episode of Code Lyoko. It was first aired on May 18th, 2004. Summary The episode begins with the group successfully stopping yet another X.A.N.A. attack. After many X.A.N.A. attacks in a row, Ulrich begins to get tired of constantly fighting X.A.N.A. and having a routine of "school and back to Lyoko" in his life. On top of that, he has begun to question his relationship with Yumi, and if she feels the same way about him as he does her. He confides in this with Odd one night, admitting that he's "fed up with what's happening to Yumi and him" confessing that he sometimes feels like she doesn't have any feelings for him. He looks back at Odd only to discover he's fallen asleep. Ulrich then takes a shower and, afterwards, runs into a girl named Emily, whom he suspects may be attracted towards him. The nexy day, Yumi sees the two talking and laughing and gets jealous. Sissi sees the scene and, in attempt to sever Ulrich and Yumi's friendship alltogether, comes up to Yumi and lies that Ulrich has been going out with Emily for two months; feigning heartache. Yumi becomes saddened as she continues watching Ulrich with Emily and walks away as Sissi, her plan in motion, snickers. X.A.N.A. activates a tower without disturbing Earth, and Yumi offers to go get Ulrich when Jeremie realizes his cell phone is off. Instead, Ulrich and Yumi ultimately get into a fight and things are left tense between them, which eventually spreads through the group. At the factory, Jeremy forces Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all to go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower when he gets tired of their fighting. During the transfer, Jeremie notices a bug and determines X.A.N.A. has launched some type of virus. After entering a tower and searching for information, Aelita discovers that X.A.N.A. sabotaged the devirtualization process; re-creating his creatures to prove fatal to the Lyoko warriors to where if any of them lose all their life points, they will permanently vanish and perish for good. Jeremie desperately warns the group to be careful while he tries to fix the problem. After realizing he cannot get things to work from the computer right away, he goes directly to the Scanner room only to get locked inside. On Lyoko, Aelita and the group find the tower, only to find it guarded by two Megatanks and a Krab. Back in the factory, Jeremie gets down through the access base and is determined to fix the circuits X.A.N.A. messed up. While at the tower in Lyoko, Ulrich creates a plan for him and Odd to take on the Megatanks and for Yumi to handle the Krab and for Aelita to rush to the tower first chance she gets. As everyone leaves, Yumi attempts to apologize to Ulrich. Ulrich simply smiles and tells her to be careful and Yumi tells him the same before they begin to battle X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Jeremie manages to find the circuit he needs to fix, only to get electrocuted upon touching it. Meanwhile, the group finds themselves badly loosing life points and when Yumi attempts to take out a Krab, only to get shot in her stomach with a laser which begins to send her clean over the edge of the plateau while Ulrich horrifically watches. However, he manages to grab her just before she can escape his reach as Aelita enters the tower. As he pulls her up to safety, the two lean in and are about to share a kiss just as Aelita enters the code in the tower, starting a time reversion, interrupting their moment. Back in time earlier, Yumi watches Ulrich with Emily once again, but this time with a bright smile on her face. Sissi goes up to her like so earlIer in the episode, but this time Yumi sees through her lies. Ulrich sees Yumi and bids Emily farewell before coming up to Yumi, telling her he's been waiting for her. Yumi remarks that "two months is a pretty long time," but Sissi was there to keep her company. Sissi, confused, walks off. Ulrich brings up their near kiss on Lyoko, causing the two - while both blushing - to agree not to tell the rest of the group and to keep it a secret, at least for the time being. Jeremie and Odd then come up telling him they have class. While sitting down in their seats in the classroom, Odd says to Ulrich that it wasn't "all boring" on Lyoko to which Ulrich agrees saying that he "learned something" as well, something "super important" while thinking back to his near kiss with Yumi. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is the same as the English name. *This is one of the many episodes were Ulrich's and Yumi's relationship have hit the rock bottom. *This episode is best known for the anticlimatic event of Ulrich and Yumi (almost) kissing. *Ulrich and Yumi almost had their first kiss in the show. Errors *When Yumi is with Emily and Ulrich, Emily's sleeves are missing. *When Ulrich and Yumi are talking, Emily is a bit farther to them. But once they argue, Emily is more farther away. *When the Krab shot Yumi, it look like she was shot by a Megatank's circular laser. Gallery Routine 002.jpg|A Megatank guards the Tower. Routine 003.jpg|Activated Tower as seen in Season 1. Routine 010.jpg|Yumi's fan slices through a Blok. Routine 021.jpg|Odd fires at a rolling Megatank. Routine 025.jpg|Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd venture into the Forest Sector. IMG 1163.PNG|Kiwi relaxes in Ulrich's lap. IMG 1164.PNG|He seems to be on alert here.. Tumblr m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo6 1280.jpg|Ulrich under the shower. Urlichemily.png|Ulrich meets with Emily. Supercomputer activation.png|X.A.N.A. activating the Interface late at night... IMG 1165.PNG|Emily has a friendly conversation with Ulrich. IMG 1166.PNG|Yumi doesn't like it very much. Routine - Yumi almost confess her feeling.png|Yumi blushing immediately after mentioning Ulrich is her boyfriend. Yumi and sissi.jpg|Sissi lying by saying that they have been together for two months. IMG 1167.PNG|She decides to confront Ulrich. IMG 1168.PNG|Yumi seems jealous over Ulrich hanging with Emily. Routine - Yumi grab Ulrich's shirt.png|Yumi can't control her anger anymore. IMG 1169.PNG|Their relationship takes a turn for the worst here... Routine - A Bug detected.png|There is a major problem with Odd's virtualization process. Routine 249.jpg|The same goes for Ulrich's virtualization as well. Routine 272.jpg|Waiting for Aelita. odd vs kankrelat.jpg|Odd facing a Kankrelat. Routine 280.jpg|Odd already loses 50 life points! Routine 332.jpg|Our Lyoko Warriors hide in the Desert Sector. Routine 339.jpg|Battling a Megatank in the Desert. Routine 344.jpg|Ouch! X.A.N.A. zaps Jeremie as he attempts to fix the Supercomputer. Routine 352.jpg|Yumi flips into the air. Routine - Yumi and Ulrich blushing.png|They decides to keep it as a secret... Ulrichxyumikiss.jpg|Almost have their first kiss namespace = File category = Routine format = ,%PAGE%\n,, Episode "I do not own, nor do I or intend to profit from this content whatsoever. "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." ca:Rutina es:Rutina fr:Routine gl:Rutina it:Gelosia pl:Odcinek 22 "Rutyna" pt:Rotina ru:Программа Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Routine